Dramatic Pumpkins
by FlightWings
Summary: Just a bunch of my drabbles I liked the most. If anyone wants to use these ideas and/or chapters, they're okay for adoption as long as my writing is credited to me. New Chapters 8 - Anger - and 9 - Cute.
1. Dinosaur

Dinosaur

* * *

><p>"Wow, this is amazing!" Her purple-shaded lips were curled into an 'o' shape, and her dark eyes were wide.<p>

There was a reason he had decided to be an astronaut.

Back in preschool, dinosaurs and astronauts were the coolest things ever. Since he was flat out terrified of dinosaurs from the beginning, he focused all of his attention on the stars. He wanted to touch their fiery brilliance.

But now, staring at the remnants of a forgotten world, hand in hand with the only girl brilliant enough to keep his attention as a pterodactyl flew overhead and a raptor dashed through the trees, he decided dinosaurs weren't so bad.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer - I don't own Danny Phantom.<p> 


	2. Impossible

Impossible

* * *

><p>Jazz gave a surprised gasp when Clockwork appeared and asked her out for the first time. She'd had a major crush on the ghost, but never thought it'd get anywhere for obvious reasons.<p>

When he appeared in her room and asked to talk with her, she'd gasped again, then smiled widely before she took in his solemn expression.

"Is there something wrong?"

He shook his head and held out his hand, transporting them from her room to a lovely piece of time filled with green grass and shimmering water. She smiled again, her eyes alight. They'd spent the day together before his expression darkened again.

"Jasmine... I'm afraid we've come to a crossroad in our time together."

Jazz peered at him curiously, "What do you mean, Clockwork?"

He began telling her about the nature of his powers, that they couldn't keep anyone alive forever. She wasn't quite sure what this had to do with her, but was thankful he even thought about keeping her with him.

"That being said, I love you, Jasmine Fenton, and would like very much to marry you."

Jazz gave a whoop, and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him excitedly. "Time is irrelevant. I love you, Clockwork, and being together a lifetime is infinitely better than not at all."

He chuckled, looking pleased at her response before sobering again, "Jazz... There is another way that you could live with me, outside of time. I could share my bloodline with you, and you would live as my daughter and heir."

The girl was stunned and more that a little pale. "Wait, you mean one time as your wife, forever as your daughter? What... What do you want?"

He kissed her again, "You." She smiled a little. "I'm sorry, Jasmine, but I had to give you the options. This is a near impossible choice, but I'm sure you'll make the right one." With that he flashed them out of the meadow, and back in front of her desk, nary a second passed.

As Clockwork prepared to leave again, she grabbed his wrist, stopping him. "Wait! I want... I want-"

* * *

><p>Disclaimer - I don't own Danny Phantom.<p> 


	3. Attention

Attention

* * *

><p>Vladimir Masters, human billionaire and powerful halfa, stared at the little girl in front of him. He wasn't sure what was going to happen now that - in a fit of rage - he shouted his every frustration to the small girl who appeared to be selling cookies at his door.<p>

She cut off his worried thoughts with a shrug and replied, "My mom always says boys do bad stuff for attention. It seems like you want - what was it again? - Mrs. Fenton's attention. Maybe instead of doing a bunch of bad stuff, like trying to kill her husband-," she added a disapproving glare, "You could try being her friend first. If it's meant to be, it'll happen. If not, she'll at least like you enough to stay friends."

He shook himself out of a stupor, and decided that kids were getting smarter.

"Anyway, so do you want cookies or not? This is only my fifth stop, and I've already been ranted to twice before here."

As he dug out his wallet, he wondered if he shouldn't go for it.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer - Don't own Danny Phantom<p> 


	4. FearFight Club

Fear/Fight Club

* * *

><p>"Y' <em>scared<em>, Fenturd? 'Cause you look like you're gonna wet your pants!" No, as a matter of fact he didn't. Dash laughed obnoxiously, followed closely by his friends as the young halfa was pushed against the wall.

In the past couple of months, Dash's attacks had grown more violent than usual, Danny almost always being the victim. He caught more than a few punches to the gut, nowhere the bruises would give away Dash's handiwork to the teacher. The only thing Dash didn't know about that particular course of action was of Danny's enhanced healing. No bruises formed in the first place, and it was becoming an effort for Danny to act like it was painful.

Today, though, Dash seemed intent on getting to his face. Danny was perfectly willing to let Dash have his fun, only slightly worried about Dash's reaction to the lack of bruising, but once the blond had asked if he was scared, Danny snapped. He had been up for fifty hours catching ghosts. He had been asked that question eighteen times that morning alone, and it was barely lunch!

"You don't know the meaning of fear!" Danny practically seethed in his sudden fatigue induced anger. "Who would be afraid of _you_? You're pathetic!"

Amongst the onlookers, Tucker and Sam exchanged worried glances, before shoving themselves to the front of the crowd to place restraining hands on their friend, which Danny shrugged off.

"Oh, so the baby decided he wanted to step up! Thought you were too chicken." Dash grinned, a gleam in his eye as he tried to grab Danny's shirt and drew his fist back. Danny pushed his friends out of the way and stepped out of reach.

"Face it, Dash. You're not scary, not even intimidating. The Box Ghost is more frightening." It seemed Danny was going to see his temper through.

"What did you say?" When Dash reached out, this time Danny let him.

They glared at each other, the football player giving his victim a chance to grovel. "You're pathetic. You haven't even noticed that you haven't scared me since freshman year. You can't even punch hard."

Dash draw back his fist and punched Danny in the face, hoping for a satisfying crunch, but hearing none drew back. "You're serious? That didn't even hurt. Get your fist outta my face and go home." By this time they had drawn quite the crowd, Sam and Tucker closest to the fray, Jazz (now a visiting college student) close behind.

Dash grunted in frustration and tried again, wincing when his fist met unmoving palm. Danny brushed Dash's white-knuckled grip off his shirt as if it wasn't worth considering, and pushed his fist away, causing the jock to stumble.

"Go home, Dash," Danny repeated, "I've been hit with bigger and stronger. You aren't worth my time."

Of course, the blonde was bound and determined to cause Danny pain. He righted himself, and with a girly shriek, flew at Danny's already turning back. The halfa stepped out of the way and kept walking, this time facing the other boy.

"Fight me, you coward!" Danny raised a brow and looked at his friends.

They shook their heads. "You've never wanted to fight before. If that's all you wanted you should've said so. It would've saved us both a lot of trouble. Either way, I should go. It seems I'm not allowed to fight you."

He turned around to leave, and again Dash charged. This time Danny only squatted, grabbing Dash's passing wrist and delivering a sharp jab to his sensitive back muscle. Dash groaned, and Danny followed through with a spinning kick to the idiot's ankles, bringing him down in less than ten seconds.

He gripped Dash's wrist tighter, and leaned down to speak. "You have no idea what it is to be afraid."

"Danny!" Sam hissed, "Stop!"

He released his gasping captive and raised his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, okay! That was all I was gonna do, anyhow. Not like he left me much of a choice, _besides _making me mad."

As he joined his friends, Dash heard, "Danny! It's not like he knew what any of that meant. You could've really hurt him!"

"You're right, guys. Ugh, I'm gonna have to apologize aren't I?"

Jazz and Sam glared at him before turning their stares to the football player before advancing on him. Sam began prodding the jock's side to check for anything beyond bruising as she had the most medical training, and Jazz rolled up his pants to check his ankles before turning to his wrist.

Danny walked back, pulling gauze out of his backpack with an irritated expression on his face. He passed it to Jazz. "I wasn't that hard on him. I doubt he'll even bruise." Jazz pointed to the jock's wrist where he had been particularly careless in handling. "Well, much, anyway."

He donned a sheepish expression and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, Dash. Normally I wouldn't even care if you tried to beat me up, face or not, but I've been awake for fifty hours being asked if I was scared, so...," he trailed off, offering his hand to the fallen bully, Sam and Jazz having already finished.

They were all surprised when he took it. "Eh, I guess I deserved it anyway. I still want a real fight sometime. Should, uh, should they look at your face?"

They grinned at each other, "For a little breeze like that? Nah, I'm more worried about you, princess." Danny waved before he joined his friends and left, the crowd parting for him in a way none had parted for Dash.

Kwan walked over to Dash, "You okay, man?"

"Yeah, just trying to figure out how Fenton got into a fight club!"

'Well,' Danny thought, laughing, 'It's not _that _far from the truth.'

* * *

><p>This was supposed to be a "Beat Up Dash" ficlet, but somewhere in the middle I realized it was gonna have to end with <em>someone<em>talking about Fight Club.

In other words, I'm not quite sure what the hell just happened.

Disclaimer - I don't own Danny Phantom.


	5. The Enemy

The Enemy

* * *

><p>"Great One, it would not be a good idea to visit Frostbite today." Danny quirked an eyebrow, worry bleeding into his features. "He is currently in a foul mood due to recent attacks from our clan's worst enemies."<p>

Danny gasped, "Do you guys need any help? If it's got Frostbite in such a tangle, it's got to be bad!" He was already flying through the corridor to meet his friend, stopping for neither friend nor door until he finally reached Frostbite's quarters with a forceful knock.

"_**What?**_" The yeti's voice was reminiscent of his roars when they first met, suffering from unspeakable agony supposedly caused by a splinter.

"C-May I come in, Frostbite?" He received a barely intelligible positive grunt, slipping through the door the guard from before caught up with a worried look on his face, desperation a palpable aura.

Frostbite was facing the corner, knees drawn up to his chest, glaring at the wall for all he was worth before absently, yet with a noticeable fervor, scratched at his fluffy ear.

"What's this I hear about a worst enemy?" Danny's tone was gentle, obviously trying not to provoke his friend.

The yeti merely muttered something unintelligible, closely followed by obscenities and oaths as his hand twitched in the direction of his side. That was okay, too. Danny was patient - at least, he could pretend to be - and sat back, counting strands of fur covering Frostbite's toes.

Frostbite gave in, and brought his hand to his side, scratching furiously and trying to drown out his pleased rumbles.

It was then Danny spotted the source of the fuss. He supposed it was understandable, Frostbite and his people did tend to exaggerate. However, a large part of him wanted to laugh hysterically, never having thought ghosts could be affected by something so... mundane. Least of all Frostbite.

"It's the fleas, isn't it?" His tone was sympathetic and understanding, though. his green eyes were lit up like radioactive goo. "They're your clan's worst enemies."

"_Ghost_ fleas, Great One, _ghost_fleas." Frostbite sounded like the epitome of indignant. "One must never look on his enemy without full information."

"I suppose the ghost part is pretty important." He was given a yeti glare. "Why can't you get flea repellent, anyway? Or take a bath? I heard foxes get rid of them by swimming."

Frostbite sounded across between strangled and disbelieving. "The doctors wish for me to wear a _flea collar_. I refuse!"

Danny was genuinely sympathetic and understanding, but Frostbite's reaction to both the problem and the solution was enough to have to force his laughs back. It didn't help when a clansman entered with a box that looked suspiciously like FedEx mail and pulled a flea collar out.

* * *

><p>"In such a <em>tangle<em>"? I seriously wrote that? I can't even think of anything to replace it. ;_;

Disclaimer - I don't own Danny Phantom.


	6. Melt

Melt - It was a semi morbid idea with too much dialogue for it to be remotely frightening.

* * *

><p>When Vlad went crazy, raving about mid-morph DNA, Danny hadn't really been paying attention to anything but the cloning thing. Apparently it had to do with rapid elimination and regeneration of cells.<p>

Obviously the fruitloop found some way to stabilize himself because _Danny was melting. _Into a puddle of ectoplasm and meat to be specific.

As his fingers started dribbling, he found he didn't care so much about why as how to stop it. "Sam, call Jazz and get her to call Vlad! Right now! Better yet, just call Vlad!" The goo started coagulating, and he forcibly pulled it back into his body as he had seen Dani do, hoping he didn't stain Sam's carpet.

Sam, who had been in the kitchen for snacks called back up, "Why, what's wrong?"

"Uh..." He didn't really know how to explain. _Damn, Sam's gonna be pissed._

* * *

><p>Disclaimer - I don't own Danny Phantom.<p> 


	7. King

King

* * *

><p>Danny was stunned - no, strike that. Speechless. Mystified. Dumbfounded. Skulker could've shown up <em>right that second<em>, and he wouldn't give a flying banana's ass about it.

Clockwork, backed up by Dora and Frostbite, had been sent by the _Observants_ (and various other groups related to ghost laws including _Walker_) to tell him that every one of those idiots agreed on something for the first time the history of existence (Clockwork's wording).

In two years there was going to be a regime change in the Zone. Instead of loose factions, kingdoms, clans and affiliations, it was going to be loose factions, kingdoms, clans and affiliations under one ruler.

A certain Mr. William Lancer.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.<p> 


	8. Anger

"Damn you, Phantom! Get out of our town! You only bring the ghosts here to gain our trust!" Danny's right shoulder twitched as he sucked Skulker into the Thermos.

"Yeah! If you left, they would all disappear!" He hung limply in the air for a moment as he steamed in barely concealed anger.

"Get out, we hate you!"

The halfa spun around to face the aggressors, only slightly surprised to spot his mother taking aim at his torso.

"You know what? _Fine_. I'm done. I will never bother you ever again. Good riddance!" He flew up to his mother and with the calmest, quietest voice he could audibly produce, he told her, "Good luck. If you don't win, I guess I'll be seeing you in hell, and neither of us wants that." His fingers ghosted over her hair gently as he could manage and then he disappeared, leaving the mob and his mother to stare blankly where he had been.

He was just tired and exhausted from the hate and abuse. Sam had already called to chew him out over quitting. Of course he would still fight ghosts, but never ever where anyone could see. Danny found he wasn't even very concerned when his mom walked through the door at two o'clock in the morning, looking like a steam roller had just missed her.

He flipped the channel and glanced over, "Rough day?"

"Yeah. Phantom decided to leave for some reason." Danny paused in annoyance and false curiosity to look at her with a quirked brow. She sighed, "There were three ghosts this afternoon, and with your father sick, it's been a tough time getting them all."

"Ahh. Well good luck, Mom. You're a capable ghost hunter, so I'm sure you'll be fine." He stood, flicking off the TV, and gave her a half-hearted hug despite his still smoldering anger. "Let's go to bed."


	9. Cute

"Oh Vaaaaalerie! Why are you hunting me?" Danny was in a cheekier mood than usual, and seemed destined to sabotage himself.

Valerie, of course, scowled and continued blasting at the ghost, her one-sided arch nemesis. "You ruined my life, you little brat, now sit still so I can shoot you!"

"But then I'd get hit, and I don't want to get hurt. Besides why would you want to shoot someone you think is cute?"

Valerie sputtered, totally shocked and nearly dropped her gun as she blushed furiously. "W-what? I don't think that! Who told you that lie?"

"You did," Danny grinned, "And how could you do something like lying? You might be angry, but you're not a liar. Red thinks I'm cute! Huntress thinks I'm cu- Whoa!" He narrowly dodged her blast.

"Shut up, Phantom! I never told you that!" She, of course, was still blushing.

He made a humming noise of thought and floated near her. "Perhaps... Ah ha! You're right. You haven't... Yet. You told me that ten years in the future! The you from then wasn't nearly as bitter as you are. _She_ didn't try to shoot at me." He looked at her consideringly, "It's past your curfew, isn't it? Do you want a lift? Your board thingy crashed."

Ah, so that was the reason she hadn't shot him out of the air already - that and her blush. Surprisingly, she didn't say no immediately and quietly considered his offer through her embarrassment. "On one condition." The halfa leaned forward excitedly. "You can't mention this ever again!"

He nodded fervently with a stupid grin plastered on his face. "Of course - my lips are sealed." He picked her up and they flew as quickly as he could manage to her usual entrance, the fire escape. "Good night Miss Red." He smirked and flew away to pick up her board for repairs, and to tell Sam and Tucker how he disarmed the Red Huntress.


End file.
